The Great Lyoko Caper
by Stella Luce 333
Summary: They think it's their first summer without XANA…but is it? Inspired by The Great Muppet Caper.
1. Chapter 1

Ulrick's POV:

"What in the world were you boys thinking? The biggest crime of the century happens in what's practically your back yard, & don't even write an article about it?" Jeremy, Od, & I were lucky enough to get internships at a small newspaper in New York, & now the editor was yelling at us for Od's "brilliant story idea."

"Come on! Kadic's internship program makes a great story!" Od said. "We thought it would make people smile to see that there's still some good in the world…"

"We're a _newspaper_. We don't print articles about good things!" He pulled out a bunch of newspapers. "Don't you realize what you guys missed?"

We picked up the papers he threw on his desk. Skimming quickly, it seemed like Lady Diana's extremely expensive necklace was stolen yesterday…about a block from the apartment that the school provided for the program. Uh oh…

"Uh, well…You see, we thought that working on a piece about our school would be good for the paper, because…um…" I tried to come up with something, but wasn't sure what to say to keep us from losing our jobs.

"Because Jim used to work here." Jeremy finished, saving me from having to figure something out. "He loved working here, way back when. He went on & on about his time here…"

"Really?" Od asked. "He told me he'd rather not talk about it…"

Jeremy & I each glared at him.

"Oh yeh, he went on & on about it." Od said quickly. "He loved working here at the Times."

"The Chronicle." I corrected softly.

"Yep, he loved it here at the Times-Chronicle." Od said.

We're doomed.

The editor shook his head. "Listen boys, we don't normally take on interns. I gave you guys this chance as a favor to Jim…but you're fired."

* * *

"That went well." I said as we left the newspaper office. "Our first summer where we don't have to worry about XANA, & we're fired during our first week. That's wonderful."

"Yeh." Jeremy agreed. "It was expensive enough to fly here, I don't think my folks want me flying home so soon."

"Even if we try to stay in New York City, if the school finds out we got fired, they'll take away the apartment." I added.

"I guess we don't have any alternative." Jeremy said. "She was only in town for the day. It's not like we have the chance to interview her, or anything…"

"Einstein, you're amazing!" Od said. "Look, her fashion headquarters are based in London. Let's buy some plane tickets, go to London, talk to Lady Diana & get her exclusive story, write it up, send it in, & we'll get our jobs back!"

"Od, you're crazy." Jeremy said.

"What if it's crazy enough to work?"

* * *

**As a writer, I tend to follow my crazy ideas. They always seem to lead to…interesting…story ideas…Sort of like this one, actually! This is an idea I had thought of a long time ago, & seeing The Great Muppet Caper again made me remember it. This time, I'm giving it a shot!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ulrick's POV:

"I'm hungry. Is there a button to call the hostess?" Od asked.

"They don't serve food in the cargo hold." I said. We had pulled our money together for this crazy trip to England…but we didn't quite have enough for the plane tickets. We were lucky that we could afford to ride with the cargo, even though it was a rip off…

"This is not worth 10 dollars each." Jeremy said.

"You're just bored 'cuz they don't have Wi Fi." Od said.

Thankfully, a flight attendant came in which stopped the discussion. "You boys wanted to go to London, right?"

"There, see? The plane has landed." Od said.

"No, the plane lands in Switzerland." The flight attendant said handing out big black backpacks. "_You _will be landing in London." He went over & opened the door. We were still in flight!

"_What?_" Jeremy yelled as he was guided & pushed out of the door of the moving plane.

That's when it clicked that the backpacks were actually parachutes. Uh oh…

"Sweet! I didn't know we got to sky dive as a part of the trip! This rocks!" Od ran over to the door & jumped out, yelling excitedly.

The flight attendant started to drag me over to the door.

"Wait, I'll pay for the rest of the flight!" I said, desperately. "I'll work off my fee!" I tried when that didn't work…but it was too late. I was pushed out the door & was free falling.

Assuming we all lived through this, Od was _so _dead…

* * *

Jeremy's POV:

"You know, for a place called The Happiness Hotel, this place looks pretty sad…" Ulrick said as we got ready for bed. We had decided to turn in early. Being thrown out of plane & getting stuck in a tree really wears you out quickly…

"It's the only hotel we can afford." I pointed out.

"But why do we only have one bed?"

"Because we couldn't afford anything bigger. We used most of it for the plane tickets…"

"Hey, it was pretty good del. We got to sky dive!" Od said, already lying in the middle of the bed.

"Remember, the girls are _never _to find out about this." I said as Ulrick & I laid down on either side of Od.

"You're taking this too seriously, Einstein." Od said. "We aren't _sleeping together_. We're just sleeping in the same bed at the same time."

"Yeh, wonderful." Ulrick said.

"Oh come on, what cold happen?" The bed made a weird sound & folded itself back up into the wall…with us still in it!

"Well, good night!" Od said, & fell to sleep instantly.

* * *

**I know we've seen a lot of the boys, but we should catch up with the girls soon! Possibly even as early as the next chapter…**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rose's POV:

"Well, I think that's the last of the filing." I said to myself. Lady Diana always seemed to have something to do to keep her interns busy! At least by organizing the portfolios of all her possible models let me see that she hadn't thrown mine away. I have always dreamed of being a model, & Lady Diana was the biggest name in fashion right now…

"All right, I'm off to my lunch meeting." Lady Diana said as she quickly walked in. "Alita, I need you to make the copies that are in the folder I gave you. Yumi, I need you to go to the florist & make sure the flowers will be ready for the show. Rose, watch the desk & take messages if it rings. I have to do _something _about these clothes. My models look completely disgusting."

The models that were following along behind her didn't look too happy about that last statement.

"I'll be back in an hor." There were times that I would swear she never even took a breath.

Yumi & Alita left to take care of the jobs. I had been alone for only a few minutes when there was a knock on the door.

"Delivery for Lady Diana."

I signed for it & thanked him. It looked like a dress she must have ordered. I couldn't help myself, so I took a little peek.

It was the most amazing little black dress I had ever seen!

I quickly glanced at the door, making sure it was closed. I just _had _to try this on!

* * *

It fit! I was actually the same size as Lady Diana! Or whoever she ordered the dress for…but I was hoping that it meant I was the same size as the biggest name in fashion!

I was practicing my runway walk when I heard a knock on the door as it opened. "Lady Diana?"

I froze, not sure what to do. I took a deep breath & turned around slowly.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Standing in the door way was an _extremely _cute boy. He must have a real eye for fashion to be dressed like that…

"We were hoping to interview you about the jewel theft for the Herald."

"The Chronicle." The boys behind him corrected. They must all be reporters. What a cool idea, to interview an intern!

"So, Lady Diana, can you tell us anything about the jewel thieves?" he asked.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized my mistake. "Oh, hold on, I'm not…" I was about to say that I wasn't Lady Diana, but then it hit me. I might never see him again if he was just here for an interview. I suddenly had an idea that was brilliant. Most others would think it's stupid, but I think it's brilliant.

"I'm not…able to answer your question now." I said. "I have so much to do! Maybe we cold…go to dinner…tonight?"

"That would be amazing!" he said. "My name's Od, by the way. My friends & I will pick you up. Maybe…7 ish?"

"Great!"

"So...whre shold we pick you up? I'm sure you probably live on some highbrow street, but if you could give me your address…"

"Oh, right!" I said, thinking quickly. "It…actually is on Highbrow Street. 17 Highbrow Street to be exact."

"So I'll see you tonight?"

"Yep, I'll see you then!" I said as they left. This was amazing! I had a date tonight!

…I would just need to remember to tell him that I'm not really Lady Diana…

* * *

**It might seem strange that this whole chapter was from the perspective of an original character instead of Yumi or Alita…but, as you can see, she'll be a big part of the story! As always, you can find a picture of her (in her "normal" clothes, not the black dress) on my profile.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Rose's POV:

"I had no idea you guys all went to school together!" I said as we all entered the restaurant. Asking Yumi & Alita to come along was such a good idea. I'll get Od all to myself…

"Well, we had no idea that they knew Lady Diana in person." Od said.

"Oh…We just hit it off instantly. They're the best interns I've ever had." I said as we sat down.

"Eep!" Jeremy said in a high pitched voce.

"Is everything all right?" Alita asked.

"Sure!" Jeremy said, his voce still squeaky. He cleared his throat so he could talk normally. "It's just…interesting…that the salad costs as much as an iPad."

I glanced down at the prices. They _were _kinda expensive, but I knew from various fashion blogs that this restaurant was a favorite of Lady Diana's.

"So…Can we begin the interview now?" Ulrick said after we ordered.

"Interview?" I repeated, confused. Then I remembered. "Oh, right! The interview. Um…" I tried to come up with something to stall for time. I mean, I knew I would have to come clean at some point…

Couldn't it wait until after dinner?

"Actually, I…was hoping to hear about your line of work. I mean, the night is young…& you seem like you lead a _very _interesting life…" I said, turning to Od.

"Me? Oh no, my life is really very boring. I mean, it's not like I used to save the world regularly, or anything…" Od said as he started to laugh nervously.

"Oh, so you're into video games?"

"Uh…No, I don't go into any place that looks like a video game…OW!" He turned to Ulrick. "What was that for?"

"You know _exactly _what that was for…" Ulrick said.

I felt my phone buzz as they kept arguing. It was a text from Yumi.

_Look behind you._

I looked up at Yumi, confused. She slightly nodded her head at something that was behind me. I turned around…& saw the _real _Lady Diana entering the restaurant with her brother!

"Eep!" I said. This wasn't good…at all…

* * *

Od's POV:

"Now, about the jewel robbery…" I said.

"Um…About that…" she said. "There's something you should know…"

We were starting to lean together a little bit, getting closer until…

All of the sudden, the lights went out. Some lady screamed. The lights came back on & everybody started talking & freaking out at once.

I managed to get the attention of a waiter running by to find out what happened.

"Somebody just stole Lady Diana's emerald necklace!" he said, running off.

"What?" I asked, turning to the girl next to me. "You're not Lady Diana?"

"I…I…I have to go." She quickly went for the door.

"No, hold on!" I called trying to follow her.

She slipped out the door & by the time I got there…she was gone…

* * *

**Nothing like a bit of romance to spice up a mystery, right? Now it looks like there are two mysteries to solve: The jewel robberies…& if Od & Rose will ever see each other again…**

**Please review!**


End file.
